


Flashback: Vincent and Vaughn

by TheArtOfBlossoming



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Co-Written, Gen, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfBlossoming/pseuds/TheArtOfBlossoming
Summary: Vincent remembers his cousin. They could so easily have swapped fates...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A flashback inspired by Hawkefurze on Tumblr's 'Sole Party'. Co-authored by Synthwanderer (Tumblr) as we agreed that our sole survivors could easily be cousins and so a backstory was born. Written by authors in two different countries. Gotta love the internet :)  
> Read more about Vincent here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/566194

The gleaming red motorcycle roared into the run-down South Boston suburb. Vaughn didn't recognise the rider at first with his biker leathers, shades, horseshoe moustache and red kerchief with barely a hint of hair sticking out. Vincent pulled into his dad's drive, saw his cousin looking perplexed and gave the formal salute that twisted into an obscene gesture at the end. Vonny would know him now. Fresh back from his first term at the military academy, mechanics division, the usually long-haired, scruffy bearded biker had been given a short back and sides and a stylish shave. Cocky bastard that he was, Vin strutted over to his cousin, glancing proudly at his new wheels and stroking his new 'stache.

"I must admit, I didn't recognize you at first sight...what's with the changes, cousin? Did the mechanic school have strict rules on appearance?" Vaughn said in a teasing voice, being glad that Vincent had come to visit. He hadn't seen him since both of them entered university. Vaughn's university was much closer to the home, at Harvard Medical School in Boston but Vincent's Military Academy was a bit further away, so visits were rare in their first term.

"Hey Vonny. How's it going? Yeah, military regs still apply at mech school, had to leave most of it on the barber's floor. Like the new 'stache? How's playing doctor workin' out for you?"

"You must be so sad you needed to give up your beautiful, long, auburn hair, princess, " Vaughn teased as he stroked his own shoulder-length hair which was tied into a Ronin bun, "…and ohh it's all great! They're let us doing open surgeries on patient's brains and transplant cow kidneys into humans!" Vaughn chuckledto himself, while Vin rolled his eyes. "I mean, it's all good, like I expected. It's hard work and lots to learn but I do enjoy studying. Also they actually give you paid employment in the second year so there is hope for me! But anyway...how are things with you?"

"That's gross, Goldilocks. Rather you than me muckin' about in guts. Yeah, well. I'm pretty good at makin' and fixin' stuff, getting good scores in my combat training too. Hey, fancy a beer? Wanna go and check out that new bar - Lucky's… somethin' or other. Maybe find some hep chicks to go jivin' with, whadya say?" 

Vaughn nodded. "Glad to hear you doing well in school (finally!) and yes!Bukowski Tavern is a good place, they've a wide range of beers, food and waitresses…in case you want to quench your other hunger. " Vaughn sniggered and got hit in the shoulder by Vincent, still amazed his humour remained the same after all that fancy schooling. "And also...lets get a cab, 'cause last time we went to a bar with a vehicle you lost the keys and your car was stolen, remember?…Have to say, though, I'm actually impressed by your new wheels!"

"Damn right you're impressed. The 'Lone Wanderer' is the hottest new thing on wheels! Handles like a dream and no, you can't ride her. Not after what you did to my last one. Anyhow, call the cab but tell it we're going to Lucky's Lounge. The chicks are diggin' it and I for one need some female company." Vin went over to his bike and started to cover it with a tarp whilst Vaughn sauntered up the street back to his own apartment to use the telephone.

Vaughn appeared a short while later, after having made the call. "Ok it'll be here in 5 minutes. And for the last time, it was not my fault that the gearbox failed! It was 'cause you bought it second hand! And fine, if I can't ride your bike," his voice went a bit quieter, "I will find something else to ride, heheh..."

Major Michael Hudson put his head out of the door finally, having heard his son return. "Hey Pop, just going out with Vonny." Vin's dad frowned. "Well, that's a fine howdy do, son, I nearly missed ya. Where's my hug?" Vincent, head down, meandered over and gave his father a genuine, if somewhat embarrassed, hug. "We'll be back before dawn, Poppa, don't worry." The older man held him at arms length and squinted. "I'd better find you sleepin' sound as a hibernatin' bear come sunup or there'll be hell to pay, you hear me?" Vincent may have been twenty years old but he respected his father like no other. "Yessir." "Oh and son? Make sure to put the proper uniform on if you go explorin' new territory, eh?" The grin and the wink said it all. As much as he wanted grandkids, that could wait.

Seeing the interaction between his cousin an his uncle weighed heavy on Vaughn's own heart, wishing that his own dad would be more loving, but he brushed off the thought when the cab arrived. "Hey Vinny, come on, lets go!" Vaughn called for his cousin, waving at his uncle. 

Arriving at the club, Vaughn saw that the club was almost full. He couldn't stand crowded places, they made him anxious, but with his cousin at his side it shouldn't prove much of a problem...that didn't mean Vin would escape his complaints: "Of all the clubs in this damned city, you wanted the most crowded one? Next time I'm choosing the location..."

Vincent protectively steered his cousin round a corner to a quieter spot. A couple got up and offered the table. "I'll grab the drinks. What'll it be, Vonny? Bourbon? Beer? Vodka?"

"Get me a Bourbon please, I do need something strong for my head..." Vaughn said, while sighing out loud...he rubbed his temple, trying to recover before his cousin returned, so that he wouldn't ruin their time together.

Vincent returned with a bottle and not two but four glasses and two giggling young women in tow.

"Ohh no, no..." Vaughn muttered to himself when Vincent returned with the girls, "does he ever calm down?" but he forced a smile for his cousin and pushed his anxiety aside, in preparation for chatting to the two ladies. "What, aren't you allowed to mix with women at mechanic school? Damn, what kind of sad institute is that? Actually, introduce me, I need to talk to these lovely ladies..." Vaughn said with a smile on his face. Vincent raised an eyebrow at him but said, "Ladies, this is my cousin Vaughn. Vonny, these are...er Linda and Deirdre." The latter smiled coquettishly at Vaughn whilst the former gave Vin a disappointed stare and said "Lydia." The four sat and made small talk for a while, Vin sending the ladies off to get water and more whiskey when he saw Vonny going pale.

"We have female apprentice mechanics at the military academy! True, they have bigger muscles than you and ain't half as pretty as these two dolls." Vin smiled at Lydia and raised his glass. "Besides, I like girls in dresses more than jumpsuits." Vin put his arm behind Lydia to lean on the edge of her seat. She shuffled away slightly. Just then, a dark haired woman followed by a surly looking fellow in a sharp suit went past. Vin suddenly went red, jumped up abandoning his company and punched the guy in the face, shouting "'Cause it doesn't do to punch a woman, even if she did cheat on you, hey _Vivienne?!_ Needless to say, two burly black-suited bouncers grabbed Vin and threw him out.

Vaughn, sighing out loud, thought: "Really? I thought he grew up a bit, but still a little jock remains…" and turning to the ladies, said "Excuse me, I need to go recover my dumb cousin before he gets into more trouble!" He made a small bow to them and left. "VINNY! Care to explain your behaviour? If you carry on like this you're going to be banned by every club in Boston!" Vaughn said in an exasperate tone.

Outside Lucky's, Vincent sat stewing on the kerb. Vaughn's shout made him turn but he didn't get up, just held his head in his hand. "Oh fuck. Sorry Vonny. You see who that was? That b...that vicious woman who cheated on me last year...with that sleazy suit, too! Dammit. I didn't mean to ruin the evening. Just felt furious all of a sudden, y'know? Thought I got over that already. Obviously not."

Vaughn would have continued with his moral speech but gave up, seeing his cousin all down. Getting on one knee, he put his arm around Vin's shoulders and said: "I'm so sorry you suffered 'cause of that woman. But starting a fight isn't a good solution. Maybe fate will be kinder with you in relationships. We still have some time, how about going window shopping?"

"What for? The dummy that would want to go out with me?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Well...you got any ideas? I clearly don't want to go home so early...my dad is still there and I don't want to start another fight. Mom is tired of our fights. And also standing out here won't do us any good."

Vin sniffed. He smelled food. "Spuckies?" He wondered. Vaughn smiled as he caught the aroma too: "Yes, it's really what you think it is...lets get some! I'm paying."

"Well, if the food's on you then order me a big bap." Vaughn snickered "Always with the big appetite...anything for my dear cousin!" 

"Ok. Just...whoa!" Vin stood and wobbled, slightly drunk. He put his arm around Vaughn and the two headed off toward Joe's Spuckies while behind them, Lydia and Deirdre exited the lounge on the arms of two uniformed soldiers. Just as the cousins rounded the corner, an elegant young woman bumped into them, dropping her purse. The two bent down simultaneously to pick it up and bumped heads. They both handed her the bag. She just smiled and carried on her way. The two gazed after her.

Vaughn, being the first to look at his cousin, hit him with his elbow to get his attention: "Thought you were hungry for food, not for something else heheh..."  


"Easily distracted. Just like you, cuz. Geez, you have a hard head. Lead onward, to victory...and food!"  


Arriving at Joe's Spuckies, Vaughn ordered a "big bap" and a large soda for Vin while he just took the small kids' menu, having little appetite. They found a place in the park to eat their meals by lamp- and moonlight.

"Do you think we'll be sent overseas?" Vincent, the whiskey and testosterone wearing off, had begun to get maudlin. "I mean, we may never find our perfect girls."  


"Exactly what my father wants…he would do everything to not see my face in his house," Vaughn sighed. We are just 20 years old, cousin. I believe we've got all our lives ahead of us…plus...how long they gonna keep us there? For 210 years?" Vaughn tried to joke, hoping he would lighten up Vin's mood.

"Funny. Think they're gonna ship us off in five years. Be good if you and I could be in the same battalion...so you can kiss my boo boos better," Vin grinned. "Let's hit that tiny little bar in the alley. One more whiskey before home. I promise to keep my fists holstered. We'll get a cab at midnight, 'kay buddy?"  


"Awww don't worry, you're gonna be my VIP patient! Everytime you hit your wrench on those delicate fingers, I will be there…and yes, let's go...but I'm serious: no more fights, okay? I don't think your dad would be happy to see his princess with a black eye, eh?"he grinned.

"You're the Princess, Goldilocks," Vin replied. "Anyway. It was one punch. Guy was a wet noodle. I would've swung for the temptress but I don't hit women."

Entering the bar, both observed that it was a quiet place. "Why haven't we found this bar before?" Vaughn mumbled to himself, though Vin overheard. "At least we're not likely to see anyone we know here, don't you think, Vinny?" Vaughn said while taking a seat.  


"You don't know Bobrov's? Nicolai and I go way back. Here, you gotta try his special recipe. Hey Nico, two specials!" The bartender grinned "Is that you, motorbike man? What happen to your hair?" Vin rubbed the space where a ponytail had once swung. "Military barber-ians." "Oh, you so funny my friend. Who this is? Your brother?" "My cousin, Vonny. He needs to try your Rocketfuel."  


Vaughn, being a bit suspicious of the way the drink before his eyes is named was 'Rocketfuel' sniffed and started to cough, the drink having a strong smell. "Wow, okay! What is this? Trying to give me jet plane fuel? I just smelled it and my vision faded for a few seconds…" he squinted at Vin, "… and yes, I know my vision is weak and I should have my glasses, but they're broken..."  


"Again? I thought you were just showin' off that handsome mug. Don't tell me...dropped 'em down the toilet? You walked into a wall whilst reading a book again? No? Hehe. Best way to do Rocketfuel is chug it down in one. Ready? Steady? Blastoff!" Vin swallowed the clear liquid, wheezed a bit and slammed his glass down on the bar.

Vaughn's eyes grew wide when he saw Vin just chugging down the mysterious drink."How he is in his senses after that?" he thought. Taking the full glass again to study it, it did look and smell like one of his father's whiskeys that he kept hidden in his office (Vaughn had learned how to lockpick the bureau). If his cousin was still alive after this, he would surely survive too. "Okay, okay…but if I go blind you're gonna be my guide!" Vaughn said before he chugged down his drink, then put the glass on the table. He stayed upright for a few seconds then let his head hit the table: "Mmm okaay!" Vaughn tried to say. He would surely feel this in the morning.

The jukebox started playing "It's a Man" and Vin started singing along in his slightly flat tone, pointing at either himself or Vonny at each line (except the one about telling lies). He pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it. "Want a drag on this baby? I only have the one. I tell ya, army must be desperate to be payin' us top o' the class apprentice boys so well. Could get used to these. Nico! One more for me. Better cut Princess off already. Oh...maybe give him a beer." Vin flung some notes on the bar and hummed, badly.

Vaughn tried to turn his head enough to look at his cousin, flipping him off at the "Princess" part.."Mmmineral w-water pl-please..." he tried to ask Nico...also he showed a thumbs down at Vinny's offer of the cigar. He'd tried once to smoke a normal cigarette but started to cough and gave up...but the smoke didn't bother him so much. Receiving the mineral water, he grabbed the glass and lifted his head enough to drink it, then let his head down again. "Last time I try suspicious drinks," he thought.

Vincent drained his second 'Rocketfuel' in one. "Good shh. Stuff. Think you better call us a cab please, Nico." The bartender raised an eyebrow at Vin. Nico replied in his thick slavic accent "You're a cab." "Funny." "No, I serious. 'Phone is over there. You big boy, go do it yourself." Vincent tried to stand, plonked down on the stool and tried again. The floor seemed to have turned to jello but he staggered the few short steps over to the phonebooth, using the shoulder of an unimpressed looking guy in fedora and macintosh on the way there. The man muttered "Watch it, pal" past the cigarette dangling from his mouth. Vin managed to do a great impression of being sober whilst on the telephone, then staggered back to sit next to Vaughn. "Ten minutes. I'll get you home, Vonny-boy." The jukebox changed records and Vin just sat there and finished his cheap cigar.

Vaughn had his eyes closed, but wasn't fully asleep. He was thinking of either asking Vin if he could sleep on his couch that night or how not to cross his father's path, being too drunk to talk normally. Moving his arm, he grabbed Vin's arm and tried to ask him for a place on his couch, but all he managed to do was a low whine sound, words being too difficult for him to form. He hoped Vin got the message.

"Oookay Vonny. Cab's here. Gonna take you back to my place, you don't need your old man givin' you an earful. You can sleep in the treehouse, 'kay?" The 'treehouse' was actually just a cramped wooden shack built onto the stump of a big gnarly tree. It took up most of the small yard. Vin's dad had built it for both boys when they were eleven and they still considered it their den. Vincent helped his inebriated cousin out of the cab and carried him piggyback style up the few treehouse steps, not for the first time but it would turn out to be the last. He got him to the old yellow couch, threw a blanket over him and left a plastic bowl by his head, just in case.Then Vin went in the house to collapse onto his own bed.  


Next morning (or rather, noon) Vaughn woke up groaning, his head being all dizzy. "'Try that Rocketfuel' he said…'it's all good' he said...great for a headache," he thought. He wished he could find an aspirin and some water. Opening his eyes, he saw his cousin with a wide grin holding the things he needed the most in that moment. Taking them, he finally managed to talk: "D-Did yo-you see my dad's c-car in the driveway? H-He should be g-gone today..."

"Don't worry, he left two hours ago. You should go and see Aunt Libby. She's frettin' again." Just then, Vin's Pop appeared at the door with two plates of fried egg and bacon. He grinned at the two young men. "Well hello, Vonny. Seems like you two had quite the evenin'. Here, get this down yer gullet - I won't take no for an answer. C'mon now. Best hangover cure there is. I'll let Libby know you'll be home in a bit. Lucky my sorry-ass excuse for a sibling didn't catch ya in this state." The retired Major chuckled, the twinkle in his eye just like his son's.

Vaughn's eyes nearly popped out of his head, seeing the food his uncle made. Just what he loved. And also luck was on his side, he didn't need to report back to his father on what he'd done as he would be gone for at least 3 months. "Th-Thanks uncle M-Mikey" Vaughn smiled. After the breakfast, Vin lead Vaughn back to his house "Can't let ya go back alone cuz!" Vin said to him. 

Arriving at the door, Vaughn turned to Vin and hugged him, saying: "That was fun...except the rocketfuel and the headache...you'll come to dinner later? I will cook!"

"Depends. Are you cooking food?" Vin grinned and nodded. "See ya later, alligator." He caught sight of Olivia and yelled "Hi an' bye Aunt Libby," rushing off to tinker with his motorcycle. Later that evening he had changed into smart casuals, styled his hair into a modest pompadour and even grabbed a handful of flowers from his dad's rooftop garden. As he approached the modest apartment he could smell a wonderful aroma and hear music and laughter. He knocked on the door, seeing his cousin dancing with his mum, through the net curtain. 

Hearing the knocking, Vaughn made a small bow to his mom and went to answer the door. Seeing Vin being all elegant, he needed to make a comment: "Wow, smart clothes and hair all well arranged...you sure you haven't mistaken the place?" Vaughn laughed. A female voice piped up: "Vaughn! Don't just let your cousin stand on the doorstep! Let him in!" Olivia said. "After you, sir!" Vaughn said to Vin. On the table he found beef soup, rib-eye steak with green salad, white wine and for dessert, cheesecake and tiramisu. Seeing Vin's eyes grow big Vaughn said proudly: "See? I can actually cook food! Now sit down and admire my work!"

Vincent's eyes turned out to be bigger than his stomach as he was forced to abandon the second helping of cheesecake. "Man, you should'a been a chef, not a medic. Though...I may need you to swing by tomorrow and flush my bowels.."  
"Vincent!" exclaimed his aunt. "Honestly, I thought the army would have drilled better manners into you by now." Vin bowed his head. "Sorry aunt Libby. I mean to say that your son cooks beautifully and I haven't eaten such a rich meal in months." His aunt glared at him for a moment. "That's better, young man." Vaughn interjected. "We're both twenty years old, Mom, not long 'til we both hit twenty-one. We're not boys anymore." Vin laughed briefly as his aunt slapped his cousin with her napkin. "Then _act_ like it!" Vincent asked to be excused as he had to get home. His aunt pottered about filling dishes of leftovers to take back to his dad. "Hey Vonny," Vin whispered, "come over tomorrow and we'll go for a ride. You can handle riding shotgun, can't you?"

Whispering back, Vaughn said: "Wow, such an honor! I should invite you over to dinner more often, maybe I can manage to borrow your bike! I will be there tomorrow at 11!"  


"You only get to be a passenger, that's the deal. Anyway, my turn to cook next time so you're gonna have to think of somethin' else to do for me ;)"  


"That's easy...we'll just get into my dad's bureau and let you try any drink you find in there...now go! See you tomorrow!" Vin laughed a bit too loud and aunt Libby looked over suspiciously. "You gonna try and get me unconscious? Deal!" Vin left, patting his cousin on the back. 

The next morning Vin was standing waiting for Vaughn. Road leathers, patrolman shades, and a cigarette dangling from his mouth, he caressed the shiny red motorcycle that he was leaning against. "Here, you'd better wear the helmet. Got this for you too, help you chill. I don't want you freakin' out on me when I'm tryin' to steer!" Vin surrepticiously handed Vonny a Daytripper pill.

Vaughn was wearing a blue leather jacket with a white t shirt, jeans and sneakers. He'd even found some aviator sunglasses. Putting the helmet on, he refused the pill: "I do need that during my exams, not when you're gonna drive! I'm gonna be fine!" Vaughn reassured his cousin. Looking again at the bike, he then looked back at his small blue car, wishing he had a motorcycle (he did intend to buy one when he got a job). "So, what's the road you gonna lead us down? And please, no tricks on one wheel, ok?"

"No wheelies. Lets go north, up into the hills. I got food in the pannier, there. I'll have you home by sundown...and take the goddamn pill. You make me nervous! Don't recommend taking anything before exams though. I'm serious! They'll kick you out! That's why I for one am gettin' my kicks now. Gotta sober right up in a week, before I go back.

Still looking at the pill, knowing its effects, he said:" Oh yeah, glad my father is out the house, but mom will still notice something! But...fine...if you say so! *takes the pill* Now we go?"

"Your mom won't notice. It'll wear off long before we get back. You'll be used to the ride by then, anyhow. Ok? Let's go!" The engine revved and the 'Mistress of Mystery' swung out smoothly into the street and out onto the highway. It wasn't too long before the towering skyline of Boston had given way to beautiful countryside, glimmering lakes and tree-dotted hillsides.

They arrived at a small campsite overlooking a lake. Nobody else was around. Vin parked, took out a blanket and a basket, spreading his feast out before Vaughn with a flourish. "Ta da!" Homemade pizza, garlic bread, pickles and cheese with a big (slightly squashed) chocolate cake for desert. He took two cold beers from the cooler pocket and cracked one open for his cousin. "So...you seeing anyone at your fancy med school?"

"Impressive meal you prepared!" Vaughn took a sip of beer. "Well...not really…I'm just "studying" some people there…I keep seeing a nice guy in a class, we have stuff in common but haven't really talked yet; there is a girl in another class, also very pretty, but I tried to talk with her, no success...maybe I'll find someone in the second term. What about you? Some "musclebound" girl managed to steal your heart yet? Or are you too busy charming machines?"

Vin's eyebrows went up so much his forehead gained a screwthread. "A nice _guy?_ Vonny, did you just fall outta the closet? You're serious, aren't you."

Vaughn, being a bit surprised by Vin's question, said "Umm, yeah? Oh come on, I told ya I like men! Back in high school, even! Anyway, I'm still "studying" people, so I can't give a proper answer about a relationship...you haven't answered my question"

"Well...I just...I always thought you were joking. So, you had a real crush on Donny the Crooner at high school? Man. I'm kinda sorry I teased you so much about that. As for me, nah. It is 'heavily discouraged' at the academy and anyway, I'm not lookin' to go steady after 'Viperonica' bit me. Bitch. I only have one love right now and she's the lady in red parked over there." Vin stared lovingly at his new wheels. "Smooth ride, huh?"

Vaughn wasn't even upset at Vin for teasing him about that crush...the guy was a jerk, anyway. "Well…I was right...you do charm machines! At lease she won't run away with someone else, heheh..."

"Now that's nothin' to joke about, Vaughn. She damn well broke my heart." Vincent looked carefully in his eyes. "You comin' back from your trip?" It seemed that the chems were wearing off.

"Well…I don't know, maybe? Test out my reflexes" Vaughn said, surely still under the effects. If he went home like this, he'd need to avoid his mom, which could be a real challenge.

Vin threw a slow motion punch but couldn't keep a straight face. He cracked up laughing at Vonny's expression. "Oh man, even on Daytripper you're a tight-ass son of a gun. _Chill. Out.!_  


"Me?? Chill out? Where do you get off telling me to chill out?" Vaughn said while he tackled Vincent on the blanket, laughing. Even under the chem's effects, he wass still stronger than Vin. "Now try to escape!" Vaughn said.  


"Alright, you asked for it!" Vincent was a stocky, muscular young man who was on the gymnastic team at college, specialising in the vault horse. His agility helped him wriggle out from Vaughn's grip and use his weight against him. The two were often found tussling 'like two overgrown puppies' Vin's dad had said once. Vincent had also started going to Madden's, pumping weights and learning how to box. So, it took a moment but finally he and Vaughn were at an impass, a tangle of elbows, legs and headlocks, breathless and flushed.

"Okay, okay, can we call a tie? I'm already tired of winning against you!" Vaughn said, held still, his right arm caught by Vin. "Oh, right. I'm gonna beat you one day, Mr. In-Vaughn-cible!" Vin released his grip. "Whew. Seriously though, they're putting us through some tough shit. I swear I've put on weight in muscle mass alone. Next term we get to try out for special combat training. I was thinkin' of learning to snipe 'cause of how Pop taught me to use a hunting rifle. Might go for melee training instead though. Boxing's comin' on well."

"Wow, I thought you went to mechanic school, not to deer hunting school! And if you really think you can put me down in close combat...think again…You are lucky I'm still under that pill's effect!" Vaughn said proudly.

"It's a Military funded Academy, dickwad. I told you, I'm on a mechanic apprenticeship with extra lessons. The cream of us then get whipped off to Fort Hagen to become real soldiers. We get to learn and earn. Army's doin' a real drive. Pop's not keen on me joining but he says he'd rather have a recruit like me than a loser who signed up 'cause nowhere else'd have 'em." Vin suddenly looked at his cousin carefully. "You OK? You look kinda down. What's up, cuz?"  


"Umm nothing! Why would I have a problem? I…I'm just proud of you that you going to be a great soldier, and saving lives and protecting our country..." Vaughn said, now avoiding eye contact. He tried to ignore the tears in his eyes.  


"I know you better than that, Vonny. What's the matter?"

"I…I…" He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, this is hard to explain...just give me a bit.." Vaughn sighed out loud, his hands still covering his eyes. ("Now I just need to say it. No need to hide from him, he won't stop asking until I do, anyway") - he thought. "Even though in a few years you're gonna be in the army...we will manage to keep contact, won't we? You...I mean… _All I wanted to say is that I will miss you so much, okay?!_ Vaughn suddenly broke down. Ever since childhood he and Vin had been very close,.Vaughn couldn't stay in his own house for long as he had his father there. Hearing from his uncle that Vin would get into the army in a few years did break Vaughn's heart, but he felt proud of him. But now he felt pathetic for acting like this. He hoped that Vin would not make fun of him.  


"C'mere, you soppy mess." Vincent embraced his cousin gently, knowing what a sensitive soul he was. " You worried about that sad excuse you got for a dad? Move out! Get a cheapass apartment, go visit my Pop every coupla weeks and go find your Prince Charming. You can't bottle this stuff up, man. It'll twist you up inside. You're gonna help a ton of people, Doctor Zander." Vin ruffled his hair. "I'll write, I promise. You okay now?"  


Vaughn sobbed for a few minutes into Vin's shoulder. Calming down a bit, he continued: "Yes…I just..I don't know how to call that person "father". He does act nice and loving to mom, but for me...he hates me. Hated that I got into medical school, and not into the army. He said that he will even try to get me there anyway. I'm not a soldier, cousin. I may be strong, but I'm too sensitive you know. I want to move out, but I don't want to leave my mom. I've slept at your place so many nights. I don't know what to do sometimes. Now it will be peaceful for 3 months...but when he returns..." Vaughn said, taking a few minutes to recover. "Don't get me wrong, I do wish to do what you want, but I just want to keep contact as much as we can...ok?" Vaughn said.

"Listen, buddy, you gotta cut those apron strings sometime. Aunt Libby's tough, she'll be fine and my Pop won't let uncle Ryan get out of hand. Here's the deal. I'll write but only to a new address. You got three months to move out. It'll do you good! I'll be in barracks by next year and I'm already savin' for a proper house for when I get married one day."

Vaughn understood what Vin said…he remembered that he had actually talked with his mom about "getting independence"...but never took it seriously but Vin may actually have convinced him this time. "Well...maybe I'm getting an apartment...maybe we will look at some one of these days. But I won't take it if the kitchen doesn't match my standards!" Vaughn sniggered. "But I'm serious...as long as uncle Mike keeps an eye on mom, it will be okay by me."

"He will. Speaking of Pop, we'd better get back or I'll get my ear chewed off." Vin started to gather up the remains of the picnic. "So how was the fudge choc brownie bomb cake? Judge Chef Zander?"  


"Hmmm...the cream was perfect, but the composition was a bit hard...next time don't let it stay in the oven too long, okay?" Vaughn laughed, getting an elbow from Vin. "Lets go!"  


The two mounted the motorbike (Vaughn much more relaxed this time) and Vin revved the engine. They skidded off down the road under the darkening sky.

{The End}


	2. Runs in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyhood shapes the man. A glimpse at Vincent and Vaughn's childhoods.

The ginger-mopped ten year old sat on the bottom step of the rust red fire escape. He was carving a stick into a makeshift gun with a blunt old stanley knife blade. His muddy knees stuck out of his shorts and his long sleeved top was tied around his head like some bescarfed foreigner. He was singing badly, some Jangles jingle from the TV. When the shouting from upstairs increased in volume, so did he but it didn't drown out all of their words. A man's voice filtered through "….about your _son_ , dammit! So you're just gonna pack up and leave?" The woman's tone was quieter and cold. "We've been through this, Michael. I can't do it anymore. It is just too stressful being an army wife. I don't love you anymore. And I find I have no maternal inclinations anymore either." A suitcase slammed shut and heels tapped a tense rhythm across the floor. "You're cold, woman. What happened to you?" "Money, soldier boy. That and I came to my senses finally. Roger moves in the right circles. I fit in, simple as that." "Yeah. I came to my senses, too. Here, let me show you out." The door opened, a suitcase was thrown heavily onto the pavement. Vinny could just see the yellow lid flip open and sparkling dresses, Supa-bras and silken lingerie decorate the sidewalk for anyone passing near the library to see. The woman shrieked, the clatter of heels increased their tempo chasing what remained of their owner's dignity. A door slammed, as did a window but not enough to drown out the enraged "Fucking selfish _bitch!_

The boy wiped away a tear with a corner of his makeshift headdress and wittled harder, the blunt blade slipping off the bark and into the base of his hand. "Dammit!" he cursed, just as light footsteps descended the metal stairs. "You hurt yourself, Vinny? Owee! I see blood! Wait there. I'll get ointment." The skinnier, fair-haired, similar looking boy ran up and reappeared soon after, ignoring a man's shout of "Watchit boy!" behind him. He diligently set to, cleaning the wound and dressing it with an overlarge sticking plaster. Neither boy spoke until he was done. "Mum always says be careful with knives." Young Vincent looked up at his cousin. "Yeah. Its only a cut. My mother just left us. Can't stick a plaster over that." Vaughn, cleanly dressed with tidy hair in contrast to his cousin, knelt and put his arms round Vincent. "Sorry Vinny. I don't get grownups." He sniffed. "Me neither. Hey. Your dad whack you again?" A purple bruise was just visible inside the collar of the one-size-too-large shirt that Vaughn wore. "Told mum that I ran into a wall corner. She scolded me for not looking where I was going." "So what really happened?" "He threw a book at me because I got in the way of the TV." "Uncle Bullypants strikes again. Why don't you stand up to him,Vonny? I'd hit him for you but Pop told me not to do that again or I'd be in 'dishonourable discharge'." "I…I can't. Things'd be worse. Mom might find out and…and I can't do that. She'd be so sad. Anyway, he doesn't hurt her because I'm her shield." That was about as much philosophising over life that two ten-year olds could sustain and they were soon playing 'Moon Soldiers'. When they'd finally defeated the Evil Dr.Jangles, Olivia called both her son and her nephew up. Ryan Hudson had gone out to a bar and she'd taken the opportunity to comfort her distraught brother-in-law, Michael. The boys feigned ignoring the adults' conversation but their ears were carefully tuned in.

Major Michael Hudson had known for years now that he'd married poorly. She was a stunner and clever, too. Seemingly stricken with the beefy red-headed marine, they had had a classic romance and it wasn't long before she became pregnant.

The stress of having recently had a baby with her military husband leaving on yet another tour of duty brought her true personality to the fore. Whilst he was away she was unable to socialise as she had been accustomed to doing. For the first few years she played at being as good a mother as any but this soon fell apart when Vincent was old enough for her to return to work as a secretary for GNN. Suddenly she was employing babysitters, then part-time nannies and using the kind grace of her sister-in-law who had also given birth, a couple of months before she had. When Michael returned he had no idea of just how little time his son had spent with his mother. As the years went by their relationship fell apart but the Major did his best to raise his son, even in his own absence. She'd been threatening to leave, fleeing to the boss who lavished her with gifts far beyond what was acceptable to be called an 'employee bonus'. 

Meanwhile, in the nearby apartment, Michael's older (but not wiser) brother Brigadier General Ryan Hudson lived with his wife Olivia, or 'Libby', and their son Vaughn. Ryan had never wanted to be a parent. He thrived in his military career, only eschewing better living quarters because of a current housing shortage and a propensity to secretly gamble. He adored his wife but viewed his son as an inconvenience, at best, something which his brother had tried and failed to rectify. The best he could do was to support his dear sister-in-law, a kindness she was repaying right now.

"I can't believe she left you like that! No, wait, yes I can. She's always been such a drama queen. I feel so sorry for little Vinny though."

"Not for me, Libby?"

"Well, no Mikey, I feel relieved for you. You know you're better off without her. Just…when a kid loses a parent, no matter if the war is bullets and bombs or a war of the heart. It's terribly sad."

"I'm screwed. I'm supposed to go back in two weeks for another few months - just training engineering recruits, not active duty - but the b..that woman used all our savings up on the darn car she just tore off in."

"Maybe you could hire a detective to find her and get the police involved?"

"No, no need for that, Libby. I just need someone to look after my boy whilst I'm gone. I was thinking of retiring soon anyway." 

"Well…I'd offer but you know how Ryan is with kids." 

At which point, both boys burst into the kitchen, nearly upsetting a steaming bowl of new potatoes on the laden table. "Yes, Ma, Vinny can sleep in my room!"

"I'd be good as gold, Aunt Libby!" 

"We'd stay out of dad's way, promise!" "I'm real good at helping with chores, aren't I Pop?" 

The adults looked askance at each other. Michael knelt down. "I'll ask. In fact, I will strongly advise but you know my brother outranks me and this is his house, so it has to be his decision."

Vaughn was on the ball. He got a sheet of paper and in his best handwriting, listed a few realistic promises and solemly made Vinny, his mother and his Uncle Mikey sign it, leaving a space for his father to mark his decision. 

When Ryan returned that evening, ebullient from the effects of whiskey and a gambling win, Olivia grabbed the chance to talk him into it. He was not so happy the next morning. 

The boys were elated. Three whole months of being together, like the brothers they wished they were. Not a few times had they fantasised about Olivia and Michael getting together but it was just a pipe dream. 

Vincent smiled as he suddenly recalled 'the mischief months'. Oh, they had stood by their agreements alright, good honest boys that they were but had managed to have rather a lot of fun alongside. It had been in the days before serious rationing and daily rioting, before Mr. Handys became publically available; before Nuka World had grown so large and before the Silver Shroud had broadcast his first adventure. 

What kind of childhood would Shaun and Duncan have? Would they even be friends? Vin sincerely hoped they would share a bond even half as close as his and Vaughn's. He sighed. "You woulda made a great uncle. Rest in peace, Vonny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Smokeauditore :)


	3. The Longest Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin remembers purchasing Codsworth and exactly what that exchange cost him.

Nora emerged from the bathroom looking a little pale, hand on very slightly extended belly. Vincent caught her by surprise with an arm around her waist, bringing his other strong hand up to cup her jaw softly, gently wiping away smeared lipstick with a roughened thumb. She smiled coyly, then noticed his road leathers, her face changing to a stern look. "Where do you think you're going, mister?"

"It's a surprise, honey. I'll be back for dinner."

Nora's face dropped, a little frown forming as she went a little green again. "Don't mention food this early in the day. Oh!" She whirled around, slamming the bathroom door in his face as she obeyed nature's sudden command. 

Vincent called through the door: "Sure you'll be alright, Nor? Shall I ask Miss Rosa to come over for coff..to keep you company?" 

A little "Uh-huh" escaped through the retching. He winced, grabbed his metal biker helmet and shades, calling an "I'll be quick as I can, promise!" before closing the orange front door behind him. 

Over the street, Hermione Rosa was hanging laundry out to dry and shouting at her teenaged son. She readily agreed to come right away, thrusting the basket and pegs pointedly at the boy. If the kid had had a tail it would be between his legs right now. There never had been a man of that house. Rumour had it that Miss Rosa had once had a 'special ladyfriend' and that the boy had actually been her son. When the woman went off to war and didn't come back, Hermione had been left to bring the kid up alone. Vincent and Nora often did small favours for them and she gladly repaid them in kind whenever she could. Vin felt a little less guilty knowing that Miss Rosa would be fussing over Nora. He could relax and carry out his secret mission. Not that he was thrilled about that, either. 

Returning to his porch, he pulled the tarp off the gleaming motorcycle, tugged a red bandana over his nose, helmet on his head and wraparounds to keep the dust out. His scar itched, the one inflicted by a broken grille and a drunken soldier friend on his stag do. Most people still assumed it was a war trophy. Let them. Secretly, it made him feel macho when they did. That thought started veering dangerously toward the nightmare he'd actually just been through and there was no option to drown it in whiskey when he was just about to get on his beloved Lone Wanderer, 'Mistress of Mystery'. 

_For the last time,_ he thought, bitterly. Nora would be alright. He'd go the scenic route to the filling station at Fort Hagen. It was a nice day, after all. Mounting his lady in red, he revved her up and swung out of the drive, round the corner to crest the wooden bridge, motorbike wheels playing one last tune on the glochenspiel planks. 

The sunlight, blue sky, light breeze and green fields flashed by, the 'hummm-whoosh' of the small atomic jet engine on the back music to Vin's ears. Memories floated by along with the fluffy white clouds that fine day. His Pop's first smile of admiration at the gleaming new bike, hours spent tinkering with it together, tuning it _just so_ , using their combined mechanic skills to even out the suspension, adjust the torque, upgrade the wheels to fit Roller Roy chromes and Trailblazer tyres. Vin remembered his cousin Vaughn's first shotgun ride to the picnic and the camping trips they'd taken during college leave. He recalled the teasing he'd got from Vonny for calling her 'Mistress of Mystery'. He remembered the journey to pick up his cousin's effects to return them to his mom before his funeral. His Pop's funeral not long after that. 

Heck, you couldn't take a baby on a motorcycle. Time to let it go. Time to let _them_ go. Trade it up for something they did need, something Nora needed. 

* * * 

Vincent swung into the Red Rocket near Fort Hagen. A weathered sign proclaiming 'Ike's Bikes, We Got Sump'n you Like!' hung on the wall of the little courtyard where a dozen or so motorcycles in various paintjobs and states of repair waited patiently. Vin's 'Mistress' slowed to a halt with a quiet purr. He turned the engine off as a grizzled old biker with long, was-blonde, now going white hair and beard got off his back, downed tools and stomped over. He adjusted his big shades and scratched his head through its patriotic bandana. Eyeing the gleaming red bike he gave a long whistle of appreciation. "Hey, sonny, she's a beaut. What can I do you fer?" 

Vincent pulled down his bandana revealing his auburn horseshoe moustache, removed the wraparound shades from his green eyes and pulled the helmet from his head. "Hey, Ike, you ol' big Cat!" The older man seemed confused. "It's me, Vinny! Didn't recognise me without my whiskers, huh?" 

"Vinny? What they do to you boy? Army gone shaved yer butt, too?" The old fella laughed raucously and Vin couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, but I made sure they left me somethin'," he said, stroking his 'stache. "Nice. Suits ya. How's your cousin?" 

Vin never did know how to reply to that one. It had been months but still… 

"Gone, Ike. Overseas. He died saving others." 

The old biker choked up and just wandered over to give Vin his condolences in the form of a rough hug. Vin took a deep breath and nodded over to the bike. "I gotta let it go, man. Wife's expecting and we need the money." 

"You serious? Lemme take a look at yer 'Mistress' here. Don't look at me like that, son. If they're loved enough to get a name and I happen to learn it, I ain't never gonna forget." That long, low whistle of appreciation snaked out again as Ike inspected the motorcycle with his professional eye. They chatted for a bit, Vin going over all the adjustments and tuning the bike had received. Finally, Ike stood back and scratched his beard for a long moment. 

"Tell you what I'm gonna do, sonny. I'm gonna purchase this beauty personally. I get me some new wheels to replace ol' Hulk there," he gestured with his head toward a bulky green, mean-looking machine whose guts lay in pieces around it, "...an' that way you'll know for sure that your Mistress in in good hands." He pulled a small notebook from his chest pocket and scrawled a dollar figure on it. "Here, how's that sound?" Vin gave a nod of resigned agreement. "More'n fair, Ike. Thanks, man." 

They settled up, Vin made two calls at the gas station, bought good cigars, a slab of chocolate and a Nuka Cherry. A cab arrived shortly and he set off for Wattz Consumer Electronics. "Bye, girl," he mumbled softly. 

* * * 

The traffic was terrible. The cab driver was in a foul mood and now all Vin wanted to do was to get home to his pregnant wife. Aunt Libby had agreed to meet him at Wattz Consumer Electrics and lend a housewife's perspective on his planned surprise purchase. The cab finally made it and Vin paid the exorbitant fayre whilst biting his lip. Olivia was waiting outside, her purse clutched in white fingers and a her melancholy expression forcibly turned into a weak smile as she saw her nephew. 

"Hello Aunt Libby. Thanks for coming out here." 

"Vinny dear, my pleasure. I needed to get out of that….that _darned apartment_ anyhow." 

"I honestly don't mind if you swear, Aunt Lib." 

"Well I do, Vincent, it isn't ladylike. Let's go in, shall we?" 

Vin took his aunt's arm as they entered the store. A salesman pounced on them immediately and assumed that the mature lady was the customer. When Mrs. Olivia Zander explained that they had come to buy a Mr. Handy for her pregnant neice-in-law, the salesman [Hello! My name is Clarence!] redoubled his gushing sales pitch and led them to a stand where a gleaming spherical 'bot hovered in standby mode. Clarence switched the robot on, it lifted up on a burst of thrust and the three utility arms opened. Aunt Libby gave a little gasp. "Are you sure that thing would be safe around a baby?" Clarence gave a nervous laugh. "Madam, let me assure you that these super advanced, artificially intelligent robots have been scrupulously programmed. They will neither harm, nor allow harm to come to, any human being. In fact, the reason I'm showing you this paricular model is because he is a brand new variant, a Mr. Handy with a Miss Nanny patch. We call him Codsworth. He'll serve your coffee, change little one's diapers and trim your lawn. Now, he comes with a very agreeable personality mode and even knows a few jokes. Of course, if he isn't to your taste we can reset his personality parameters.…" 

"Um..can we have a demonstration?" 

"Of course! Lynda? Lynda, bring the Baby-Boo doll over please. Codsworth, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Zander and Mr…?" 

"Staff Sergeant Vincent Hudson." 

Clarence blushed. "Oh, my apologies, Sir. I hadn't realised that you were one of our fine fighting men. Well, in that case allow me to offer you our special Patriots Price, ten percent off if you purchase today! Codsworth, say 'hello'. " 

The three eyes on stalks swivelled in unison and the robot spoke in a rather camp, posh English accent. "A veritable pleasure to meet you, Staff Sergeant Vincent Hudson and Mrs Olivia Zander!" 

Vin turned to the salesman. "Is it going to call me that mouthful every time? I'd get annoyed very quickly with hearing that at home." The robot, not the salesman replied. "Please state your appellation preference." 

"Vincent is fine. 

"Very well, Mr. Vincent." 

A young brunette ran up holding a baby doll. "This way please to the nursery demonstration area." 

They spent an hour watching various demonstrations, Vin checking his watch every fifteen minutes, impatiently. Aunt Libby was reluctantly impressed though she made Vin promise to let her stay once a month. "I'll not have my grand-neice raised by a robot!" "Could be a boy, Aunt Libby," was Vin's only retort. 

Finally, the sale was agreed, Codsworth packed tightly into his box and a final limp handshake given by Clarence the salesman. 

They sped north in Aunt Libby's pale blue 'Corvega Sunnyday', neither saying a word for miles. At the lights in Concord, Vincent finally said, "Vaughn'd be pissed I sold that bike." Olivia let a tear slip out and adjusted her hat in the rearview mirror. "He'd also be proud of you for getting your priorities straight, dear." The lights changed and in no time, they were parked on the drive, Vin unloading the large box, Nora emerging from the front door with her eyes wide and her smile so bright that it stayed in Vin's memory for two centuries. 

* * * 

"Mr. Vincent? You seem to have powered down momentarily." 

Vin's hand finished brushing the tarp aside and set to opening the engine casing. "I'm okay, Codsworth. Hey, tell me a joke, wouldya?" 

"Certainly. Mr. MacCready recently furnished me with a new repertoire. Have you heard the one about…" 

Vin grinned and shook his head as he prised the upgraded engine components from the very bike he and his Pop put them in all those years ago. A few paces away, the ground bulged with a new grave, marked with an old motorbike handle from which hung a patriotic bandana and a pair of cracked sunglasses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are an awful lot of Lone Wanderers scattered about the Commonwealth for Vin to pine over. Mind you, the pristine one waiting hidden in Nuka World is just waiting for that one, last joyride.
> 
> Find theartofblossoming on Tumblr


End file.
